Many modern plastics lack sufficient strength for use as structural materials. The reinforcement of otherwise unsuitable plastics with fibers of glass, boron, graphite, and metal is known in the art. Reinforced plastics are replacing conventional materials in a variety of applications, including load-bearing structural members. The shift in choice is based on economic advantages, simplified fabrication, freedom from corrosion, and lower weight. The preparation of stronger, lighter materials with high impact resistance is a highly desirable objective.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,806, issued to Anderson et al., discloses a method for prestressing reinforced thermoset resins. Fibers held under tension are encapsulated with thermosetting resin. The reinforced resin may be formed into rigid structures. The patentees disclose the use of fiberglass fibers with ester based, acid based, or amine based resin. Shaped materials prepared by the disclosed method are disclosed as having structural integrity and a tendency to resist deformation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,754, issued to Medler, discloses a method of preparing construction members of glass fibers impregnated with a hardened resin. Layers of glass fiber fabric impregnated with a hardenable resin are wrapped around glass fiber rods bounded together under tension with hardened binder resin. Construction members prepared by the disclosed method demonstrate high strength and resistance to lateral bending and flexing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,048, issued to Schertzinger, discloses a process for preparing multilayer fiber reinforced structures. Parallel fibers are bonded together under tension with a small amount of thermoplastic or thermosetting resin and heated to form a flexible sheet. The sheet comprises a web of fibers connected by resin bridges. A liquid thermoplastic or thermosetting matrix is applied to single or multiple layers of the reinforcing sheets to form fiber reinforced structures. The patentee specifically discloses the preparation of sheets with glass fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,241, issued to Howard, Jr., discloses an impact resistant composite consisting essentially of a polymer or polymer precursor and oriented thermoplastic elastomeric fibers. The polymer or polymer precursor forms, without the elastomeric fibers, a neat polymer matrix having an elongation of less than about 10%. The thermoplastic elastomeric fibers are, during preparation of the composite, embedded in the polymer or polymer precursor under from about 0 tension to tension only sufficient to eliminate slack, capable of shrinking, and present in the composite in an amount of from about 1 to about 95 percent by weight of composite. The composite has an elongation of at least 10% greater than the elongation of the neat polymer matrix.